Quest:Proving Grounds I - Raid on Quaris-Taen
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Difficulty: Moderate * Recommended MR/SP: 50-60 MR, 70-80 SP * Added: October 2005 * Description: A lethal band of masked raiders, who fight with the skill of master swordsmen...a horde of savage forest trolls thirsting for battle...a silent mage, his face concealed and his hands wreathed in dark flame...a quiet frontier town marked for destruction...and you...lucky you. __TOC__ Part 1 - Arrival Thick plumes of black smoke billow into the late afternoon sky above the forested hills of Tysa's western frontier... The Approach * 8xp to Illusion for using against masked horsemen. * 8xp to Divination when used on the bridge sentries. * 16xp to Illusion/Elementalism or 8xp to Archery two rolls when used on the bridge sentries. (Elementalism and Archery tested) Grith and Par-Gak * 16xp to Fortification(30)/Gating when used to avoid bolts of black flame. (Both tested) Surrounded * No special xp or items. Contains just a single battle. Part 2 - The Rescues The desperate cries of the embattled and terrified townsfolk is your guide as you struggle through the smoke and flame that consumes much of the frontier town... The Stables * 8xp to Fortification to stop flaming arrow. * 16xp to Fortification(30)/Telekinesis(30)/Destruction(30) when using against collapsing crossbeam. (All tested) Be careful!! If you fail the test you will die immediately!! If you don't want to take risk, and have 20 Agility, just dodge the beam. A Judgement of Death * 16xp to Archery/Illusion/Telekinesis/Fortification/Elementalism when used against troll. (Archery, Fortification, Elementalism tested) Part 3 - A Turn of Events Amidst the chaos and confusion that runs rampant in the burning town some questions are answered and an ally is revealed... The Old Mill * 4xp to Divination when arriving at the mill. * 16xp to Illusion/Elementalism, or 8xp to Archery when used against masked raiders approaching the back of the mill. (Illusion tested) Part 4 - In Pursuit of The Enemy The race to save Jathor will lead you to the doorstep of the enemy... A Path of Peril * 8xp to Archery when used against the first horseman. * 8xp to Archery when used against the second horseman. * Ring of Spry Fortune from looting the horsemen. * If you go through the goblin area and defeat the shaman: Goblin Charm. * If you go through swamp: 280-300 gold, Silver Ring (It gives a bonus to Agility and Luck). Part 5 - Ambushed! No warning preceeded the sudden and savage attack that left you to face a series of brutal foes...alone... A Sudden Engagement * 8 xp to Archery when used against trolls. Four Against One * 8xp to Fortification/Telekinesis when used against crossbow bolts. (Both tested) A Second Encounter * 8xp to Archery/Telekinesis/Gating/Illusion when used against the Troll Master. (Archery, Gating and Telekinesis tested) Dark Fire No special xp or treasures. Part 6 - To the Temple Under the cover of the trees you follow Unleri's lead as she treks toward the ancient temple of Dra-Kih-Tor. You only hope that you will arrive in time... Tiu the Terrible No special xp or treasures. Part 7 - Into the Temple The twisting passages of the ancient Aldvari temple are no place for the meek, yet in you must go, in pursuit of an enemy that now holds the key to their wicked plans... Dra-Kih-Tor The path is much shorter if you go through the front entrance. No special xp or treasures. Part 8 - The Enemy Unmasked The true face of the enemy is revealed as you make a last, desperate stand in the chamber of the Shadow Path... The Unmasking No special xp or treasures. The Second Wave * 16xp to Fortification(30)/Telekinesis(40) when used against the flying swords. A Beast from Beyond * 8xp to Archery when used against Massive Venemous Serpent. Be careful!! 30+ Special attacks!! A Final Standoff No special xp or treasures. Part 9 - The Shadow Path The race to close the Nevernal portal is on... The Shadow Path * 16xp to Gating(40) to close Shadow Path yourself Part 10 - The Outskirts of Southleaf Your journey to Southleaf was swift, but as you approach the outskirts of the remote village you encounter the first sign that the enemy is ahead of you... A Wayard, Savage Pair No special xp or treasures. (Extremely short, by the way) Part 11 - The Battle of Southleaf A brutal battle rages on the outskirts of Southleaf! Forest trolls, Tzaril, and a legion of cave goblins assail the surprisingly sizeable force of defenders that fight to keep the enemy out of the village... No special xp or treasures for this entire part. The first five can be done in any order, once finished the last one will appear One Down, Four to Go The Tzaril Advance Cave Goblin War Band A Terror Among Trolls Be careful!! Nasty special attacks!! Blades of Fire Be careful!! Nasty special attacks!! The Enemy's Last Gasp Completion award * 3,072 general xp * 128 XP applied to All Skills and Powers. Return to the main Proving Grounds page Category:Quests Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests